


Do Not Disturb

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom wants a 'Do Not Distrub' sign, Billy dosen't think that's such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

“Jesus that was close”

“Hasn’t he ever heard of knocking?!”

“Apparently not! I guess that's the last time we jerk each other off in our trailer then.”

“I guess so, Dom.”

“Which completely sucks, because it gets me nice and relaxed for a long day of filming.”

“Aye, me too.”

“I didn’t even come!”

“I was close.”

“Well then...we should really finish what we started, eh Bill...we can’t leave each other hang.”

“No, it would be right, now would it Dom”

*  
“Stupid wanker!”

“Fucking Elijah!”

“I think we should lock the door Bills!”

“We can’t, remember, it's broken.”

“Oh yeah, right, I remember. That was a crazy night!”

“It sure was!”

“Okay, so all we need to do is find a place that we won’t get caught.”

“And in good time, they’ll be calling us up soon.”

“Alright, um lets see. Well you know, no one will be in the make-up truck anymore.”

“Um yeah, the make-up people...cleaning up and that.”

“Oh yeah right.”

“There isn’t anywhere else that we can have privacy, thats why we have these trailers.”

“We should make a “Do Not Disturb” sign!”

“Good idea, Dom, cause you know everyone won’t expect anything when two blokes go into a trailer with a ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door.”

“Tosser!”

“Twat!”

“I’m so hot for you right now!”

“Oh shut it! Let's just forget about it today. They’ll be calling us soon.”

“No Bills, lets just try one more time yeah?!”

“Alright.”

“I’m so close Billy, you have no idea!”

“Really, well okay then, no more hand jobs then...”

“Oh sweet Jesus!”

“Mmm... Your cock tastes so good!”

“Oh yes! Oh Billy! Fuck!”

*knock knock*

“Ah Shit! Billy! I’m coming! Fuck!”

“Did you hear a knocking?”

“Way to kill the mood there Bill.”

“Sorry love, I thought I heard a knocking.”

“Come on, they're waiting for you I though you said you were com-- HOLY SHIT! What the-- I’ll um....I wait for you um outside.”

“So I did hear a knocking then, good, I though I was hearing things.”

“Well it's good that he did knock that time. I think from now on maybe he will knock before coming in our trailer!”

*laughs*

“I’m just happy that I finally came, it was killing me.”

“Well I’m happy I was the one to help you with that!”

“Thanks love! Now let's go and face the music shall we?!”

“What should our excuse be today?”

“Well let's see. When Elijah came in, you were sitting back on your knees a bit, I was standing with my trousers down to the floor. That's going to be a bit hard. I mean that is a pure sign that a blow job just happened!”

“Aye! Maybe he won’t even ask, I mean we probably scared him off, and he won’t talk to us for the rest of the day,”

“Yeah, yeah you're probably right! Let's just go with the flow, eh?!”

“As always!”


End file.
